The present invention relates to a device for and a method of silverizing water, and in particular running water.
Healing property of silverized water is well known and has been used by mankind over centuries. Rich and powerful people as well as religious representatives used silver dishes for eating and drinking as well as for rituals. Numerous researches established that silver and in particular ions of silver possess bactericidal activity, since prothoplasm of bacteria has a negative charge and therefore attracts positively charged silver ions. Silver is a microelement which is vitally important for human organism. Silver participates in physiocolgical processes and stimulates immunological defence forces. It is known to produce silverized water by electrolysis which has a higher bactericidal activity than water which is silverized by a simple contact with silver. This method includes introduction of water into a closed container with silver-containing electrodes and performing the electrolythic saturation of stagnant water in the container with ions of silver. The above method possesses considerable disadvantage in that the process of saturation is not continuous, and water is produced by discrete dosages. The method does not allow fast, continuous and effective saturation of water with silver ions, and particularly saturation of running water.